


Isak and Even: song by song

by songbysong



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbysong/pseuds/songbysong
Summary: Isak y Even terminaron con su relación hace cuatro años. Vuelven a encontrarse de casualidad y la idea de haber superado esa etapa comienza a caer para los dos.





	1. Somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de este fic es desarrollar los capítulos inspirados en una canción. Los capítulos siguen una historia, si hay alguno que se salga de la linea de la historia lo avisaré.  
> Las canciones inspiran el tema que se toca en el capítulo concreto, puede ser que coja toda la idea de la canción o simplemente una idea general de su significado. Creo que puede ser interesante poder ponerle “banda sonora” al fanfic.  
> No estoy segura de tocar el tema de la bipolaridad de Even porque no sé si voy a poder hacer justicia a un tema así, ya que no tengo los conocimientos suficientes pero, sí que se hará referencia a la depresión y la ansiedad por parte de los dos personajes principales.
> 
> Espero que disfutéis de esta historia tanto como yo

Somebody else- The 1975 

_"I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone, and then leaving with somebody else"_

_\----------_

**EVEN**

Nunca he tenido problema en relacionarme con gente desconocida. He ido a estas fiestas donde amigos de amigos aparecían de la nada y me han encantado, lo he disfrutado, he conocido gente nueva, he bebido…pero hoy es distinto. Hoy, literalmente, solo conozco una persona en este sitio. Sonja me había dicho que iba a pasármelo bien, que la gente de su trabajo es lo suficientemente joven para saber montar una buena fiesta, pero no. Esto no es una fiesta. Esto es una especie de reunión de gente muy inteligente, muy guapa, muy seria, muy…

Doy otro trago a mi cerveza, no sé cuántas llevo, pero Sonja ya me ha pedido que me controle varias veces. Sigo escaneando la habitación intentando encontrar a alguien que parezca medianamente interesante. Malditos hipsters, son todos iguales.

De repente ahí está.

Mirando la pantalla de su teléfono mientras levanta la mirada de vez en cuando para sonreir al chico que está a su lado hablando animadamente.

Isak.

Una serie de imágenes pasan por mi cabeza en un minuto; de él en mi cama, en mi cocina, sonriendo, susurrándome promesas, cogiendo mi mano furtivamente debajo de la mesa…imágenes de sus ojos mirándome con tristeza, de él gritando que no aguantaba más, que madurara, que me olvidase de él, que no quería verme más.

Y hasta ahora. Cuatro años han pasado. Él siempre ha sido más valiente que yo. Desde el primer momento que lo ví en la cafetería del instituto el año de mi graduación. Recuerdo desear haberme dado cuenta antes de su existencia. Caí totalmente por él. Total y completamente enamorado. Y él lo aceptó, aceptó mi inseguridad, mi negación a salir del armario, mi incapacidad de aceptarme tal y como era...hasta que salió al mundo real. El momento en que empezó a conocer la cantidad de chicos ahí fuera que sí que querían gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos, cuando se dio cuenta que no necesitaba esconderse más, que podía estar con alguien que sí presumiera de él con sus padres, con sus amigos…ahí. Ahí me dejó.

No le culpo. No del todo. Lidiar con mis inseguridades en ese momento no era fácil. No era justo para él tener que quedarse en casa cuando yo no quería ir a las fiestas, no era justo tener que decir que estaba soltero, no era justo tener que ver como las chicas se acercaban a mi y no poder decir nada, no era justo. Nunca fui justo con él. Ni siquiera después, porque no conseguí perdonar que me dejara hasta un año después, cuando Sonja me gritó que me iba a quedar solo para siempre si seguía empujando a la gente lejos, que me iba a pasar lo mismo que con Isak una y otra vez. Que él no era el malo de la película. Que yo era el ciego en todo esto. Sonja me abrazó después de eso. Ese día pasó de ser mi novia a mi mejor amiga.

Cuatro años desde que Isak me miró a los ojos por última vez. Tres años después de que pusiera punto y final a nuestra historia. Ahí está, cuatro años más mayor, el pelo recogido en un pequeño moño, riéndose con algo que ha dicho el chico que está a su lado, el chico que tiene la mano entrelazada con la de él. Genial.

“Even” noto la mano de Sonja tocando mi rodilla “Even?, estás bien?”

Debo llevar dos minutos sentado ahí sin decir nada, mi cara totalmente seria. Miro a Sonja, luego llevo mi mirada a Isak, que está dandole un beso en la mano del otro chico.

“Qué pasa?” Sonja mira hacia donde mis ojos se han quedado clavados “mierda, ese es Isak?!” me da dos golpes en la rodilla “Even, dile algo!, hace cuánto que no os veis?!”

Está animada, sonriendo, más que yo, eso seguro.

“cuatro años” murmuro, sin entender aún qué me pasa

Lo tenía superado. Lo había superado, joder. Estoy aún intentando procesar lo que está pasando cuando veo a Sonja andando directamente hacia él. Qué está haciendo.

Veo como Isak se levanta con una sonrisa en su cara, abrazándola dos o tres veces mientras hablan, sorprendido, feliz de verla. Hablan durante unos minutos. En el fondo estoy deseando que Sonja me señale, que nuestras miradas se crucen otra vez después de tanto tiempo. Ahora ha cambiado todo, he cambiado, podría funcionar, podríamos… veo como el chico de su lado se levanta y le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Isak. Él le da un último abrazo a Sonja. Los dos se van.

Sonja vuelve hacia mi. Mordiéndose el labio. Con una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada. Se sienta a mi lado con un suspiro

“Está guapísimo, ¿lo has visto Even?”

asiento sin decir nada, mirando de vez en cuando al hueco en el sofá ahora ocupado por otras personas, mirando la puerta esperando que aparezca otra vez.

“Ha preguntado por…?”

La miro expectante, levantando una ceja y mordiéndome el labio. Esperando alguna buena noticia

“ehm” se muerde el labio, sonriendo a medias “me ha preguntado si he visto últimamente a Jonas y “estos””

Me rio bajito, mirando mis pies, negando con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no ha preguntado por mi, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

“Even, ya has superado a Isak…verdad?” su pregunta viene con un poco de miedo, anticipándose a cualquier respuesta, cogiendo mi mano y apretando un poco

Asiento, soltando todo el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, apretando su mano

“sí…ya sabes, siempre trae recuerdos de esa época” miro nuestras manos entrelazadas “gracias”

Sonja simplemente me sonríe, como siempre, animándome en silencio. Leyéndome los pensamientos. Sabiendo de sobra que “superar” no es la palabra adecuada para describir mis sentimientos hacia Isak.

 

Nos vamos de la fiesta al poco tiempo. Sonja insiste que está cansada. Yo sé que lo hace por mi, porque sabe que el encuentro me ha trastocado la noche. Ahora en mi cama no sé cómo conciliar el sueño, por qué a mi. Por qué él otra vez. Por qué.

 

\------------

_“I don't want your body, but I hate to think about you with somebody else, our love has gone cold...you're intertwining your soul with somebody else”_


	2. Drown

Seafret – Drown

_“And I can't take_  
_One more moment of this silence_  
_The loneliness is haunting me_  
_And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up_  
_Hold up, hold up”_

\- ------------------------

**ISAK**

El frío golpea mi cara en cuanto salimos de la fiesta. Bueno, “fiesta”, definitivamente no es lo que me imaginaba cuando Oliver me avisó de que esa noche iría se encontraría con sus compañeros del trabajo. Últimamente no suelo acompañarlo a ningún sitio, prefiero quedarme en casa, solo, pero sabía que Oliver estaría contento de que lo acompañase, que iba a quitar un poco del peso que estamos acumulando en la relación. Además, tenía la ilusión de emborracharme y poder desconectar un poco, pero no ha sido así.

Pongo las manos en mis bolsillos justo en el momento en que Oliver intenta entrelazar sus dedos con los mios.

“perdona” me rio ante la cara medio molesta de Oliver “perdona, no me he dado cuenta” entrelazo nuestras manos y beso su mejilla

“te lo has pasado bien?” mira sus pies hundiéndose en la nieve a su paso, con su otra mano dentro del abrigo, la voz baja

Yo asiento, él para de andar y me hace parar a mi también

“por qué me mientes?” me mira, casi derrotado

Yo lo miro, haciendo una mueca de extrañeza, moviendo la boca sin decir nada

“no sé por qué dices eso” miento. Otra vez

Él se ríe molesto, suelta mi mano.

“has estado mirando el móvil toda la noche, apenas hablando con nadie, Isak…” hace un gesto de exasperación “qué te pasa?”

Me quedo callado

“no estamos bien” susurra “no estamos bien y acabaremos haciéndonos daño”

Me acerco tentativamente a él, poniendo mis manos en su cintura, haciendo que me mire

“es solo una mala racha” susurro y me acerco a besarlo, él se aparta, me mira negando

“las malas rachas no duran meses…” comienza a andar otra vez, dejándome atrás

Noto la nieve cayendo poco a poco en mi cara, quedándose en mi pelo. Veo a Oliver alejarse mientras yo no hago nada por detenerlo. Tiene razón.

 

Nuestra relación empezó como cualquier otra:  nos conocimos en una cafetería del campus hace un año, él me pagó el desayuno y yo a cambio le dí mi número. Oliver es guapo, inteligente y sobretodo, me quiere. O me quería. Ahora no estoy seguro. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento yo por él.

Mi vida sigue rompiéndose cada día que pasa y ya he perdido hasta las ganas de luchar por seguir adelante. Todo empezó hace seis meses, cuando tomaron la decisión de que mi madre fuera a vivir a un hospital psiquiátrico.

He tenido dos relaciones difíciles en mi vida: mi relación con Even y la relación con mi madre. Dejando de lado la primera, la cual está ya superada, la relación con mi madre ha sido tóxica toda la vida, estoy enganchado a ella, me he acostumbrado tanto a sus locuras que creo que me he vuelto loco. Mi madre me necesitaba. Me necesita. Mi padre no lo entiende y tomó la decisión solo. Ahora mi madre está más triste que antes. Lejos de su casa, sus cosas, de mi. Cada vez que me llaman del hospital por una recaída se me viene el mundo abajo. Me llaman casi todas las semanas. Tengo miedo de que me llamen y sea demasiado tarde.

Me siento solo. Oliver no entiende por qué sigo volviendo a mi madre después de todo el daño físico y psicológico que me ha hecho, por más que se lo explique no puede entenderlo. No puede entenderme. Ni él ni nadie que esté a mi alrededor. Con los años me encuentro en medio de gente que ha vivido tranquilamente toda la vida, sin problemas de ningún tipo, sin caídas en picado, sin malas rachas…sin empatía.

Vuelvo en dirección a la fiesta, hoy tengo que dormir en casa. Estoy llegando al punto de partida cuando lo veo. Even.

Even saliendo de la casa en la que estaba hace una hora. Con Sonja, con la que he hablado hace una hora también. Su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo, intentando protegerla de la nieve que cae cada vez con más fuerza.

Sigo mi camino asegurándome que no sea el mismo que el de ellos. Lo último que quiero es encontrarme con Even. No. No necesito más problemas en mi vida.

Es mi ex novio, lo dejamos hace cuatro años…creo. Mi relación con él fue intensa, muy intensa. Con momentos de extrema felicidad y con momentos muy difíciles. Even, además de ser el chico más guapo con el que me he encontrado en mi vida, tenía unas inseguridades tan interiorizadas que hizo de la relación algo muy difícil de llevar adelante.

Sus inseguridades le impidieron decir que estaba conmigo, le impidieron decirme lo que realmente sentía, nos impidieron llegar más allá que los besos y alguna cosa más, nos impidieron ser una pareja normal. Por otro lado, recuerdo que me hacía inmensamente feliz cuando estábamos solos en casa, la manera en que me miraba y me cuidaba, la manera en que me escuchaba y me abrazaba y me secaba las lágrimas. Supongo que es la única persona en toda mi vida que ha comprendido mis problemas respecto a mi madre.

Me quito el abrigo y los zapatos empapados al llegar a casa.  Voy a la cocina a coger una cerveza. La última. Lo necesito.

“no Oliver hoy?”

La voz de Eskild me saca de mis pensamientos de repente. Cierro la nevera y me apoyo en la encimera de la cocina mientras abro la lata. Niego con la cabeza.

Eskild suspira

“pelea otra vez?” Me aprieta el brazo, intentando animarme

“no hagas eso, sé que te alegras” bebo un trago de cerveza mientras se ríe

“tienes razón, pero no me gusta verte así” coge una botella de agua y se apoya en la encimera a mi lado “menos a causa de ese niño rico” se burla

Miro la lata, dándole vueltas, sonriendo. Eskild me da un codazo

“no te veo tan triste” dice, dándome pequeños toquecitos en el brazo.

“He visto a Even hoy” me sale la voz como un susurro, medio avergonzado, ¿qué me pasa?

Eskild hace como que se atraganta, haciendo movimientos con las manos muy emocionado para que le cuente más detalles

“no ha pasado nada, lo he visto de lejos, ni siquiera me ha visto” miro otra vez la lata

Eskild bufa

“Even…” dice, entrecerrando los ojos como intentando recordar

Asiento con la cabeza, apretando los labios “cuatro años” susurro

Eskild asiente también, medio sonriendo “ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado a esta casa”

Le doy un codazo, Eskild se rie

“era mejor compañero de piso que tú: limpiaba, cocinaba…de vez en cuando iba sin camiseta por la casa…”

Me rio y niego con la cabeza mientras lo escucho “pero era una relación de mierda, Eskild, no íbamos a ninguna parte”

Eskild asiente y antes de salir de la cocina me mira

“bueno, en cuatro años lo único que no ha cambiado es que seguimos viviendo juntos, la vida da muchas vueltas Isak”

Diciendo eso se va, dejándome con mis pensamientos, otra vez.

Cojo el móvil y entro en facebook. Quién me iba a decir al levantarme que por la ncohe estaría buscando a mi ex novio después de verlo en una fiesta. No espero encontrar nada, Even era bastante reacio a las redes sociales. Tecleo su nombre. Para mi sorpresa, ahí está.

En su foto principal sale riéndose hacia a la cámara, apoyado en una pared de ladrillo, las gafas de sol negras, el pelo cuidadosamente peinado, camiseta blanca y su chaqueta vaquera. Me encuentro sonriendo a la pantalla. No parece el mismo Even tímido y que apenas sonreía de hace cuatro años. Sigue siendo igual de atractivo, igual de magnético.

Miro la tecla de “agregar a mis amigos”. Podría. Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para superarnos. Facebook no quiere decir nada. Puede quedarse simplemente en algo anecdótico, puntual...no significa nada.

Me lo pienso una vez más. Salgo de su perfil. Suficiente cerveza por hoy.

 ---------------------

 _“Who will fix me now?_  
Dive in when I drown?  
Save me from myself  
Don't let me drown”

 

 


	3. Come up for air

Skylar Grey - Come Up For Air

_“And I will still be here_  
_When you come up for air_  
_Do what you gotta do_  
_I'll wait for you_  
_To come up for air”_

\------------------

**EVEN**

*llamada entrante: Sonja*

“hola preciosa” pongo el teléfono entre mi oreja y el hombro, buscando las llaves “estoy saliendo de casa, llego tarde a clase” me golpeo el pie con la mesa de la entrada mientras Sonja me dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar “repite, no te he escuchado”

“He dicho: hola guapo, buenas noticias” puedo imaginármela sonriendo a través del teléfono “la editorial está buscando un ilustrador para un nuevo proyecto, te he recomendado”

Paro en seco, sonriendo “Sonja, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres el amor de mi vida, aunque lo nuestro no sea posible?”

Sonja se rie “relájate, no te han cogido, pero están interesados, les he enseñando algunos dibujos que tenía por casa”

Cierro la puerta, chequeando llevar todo. Llego muy tarde.

“podrás pasarte hoy a las 15:00 por la editorial? Trae algunos dibujos a color, los que quieras”

Asiento con la cabeza, como si pudiera verme “sí, sí, cogeré los que tengo en la academia” bajo las escaleras corriendo “hablamos luego, ¿vale?, mil gracias, te amo” cuelgo antes de que Sonja pueda contestarme, imáginandome su negación con la cabeza al escucharme mientras sonríe.

Lo mio con Sonja es imposible, literalmente. Primero, porque ya lo intentamos durante un tiempo y no funcionó, terminó siendo un intento de olvidar a Isak, conseguí superarlo y, aunque reafirmé mi bisexualidad, tuvimos que dejarlo si no queríamos acabar odiándonos. Segundo, respeto demasiado al novio de Sonja, aunque él no termine de confiar en mi, me ha dado a entender muchas veces que soy demasiado cariñoso con ella.

Un trabajo en la editorial, aunque sea temporal, significaría el mundo para mi. Ahora que parece que los planetas se han alineado para que todo me vaya bien, esto sería la guinda del pastel para empezar mi carrera como ilustrador.

Dejé la academia de cine el primer año, no era lo que buscaba, y fue un año de mierda en general, así que acabé ese curso y me fuí. Empecé a buscar trabajos que me pagaran lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir viviendo solo; cafeterías, discotecas, supermercados, la biblioteca de la universidad… he pasado por tantos trabajos que soy experto en todos los sectores. Ahora vuelvo a trabajar de camarero en un pub del centro y lo he complementado dando clases en una academia de dibujo.

A la academia me metí cuando dejé la carrera, y el dueño, un señor mayor apasionado del dibujo, se enamoró de mi forma de plasmar en el papel, me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe, y, después de un tiempo, me contrató para cubrir las clases de las que él ya no puede hacerse cargo. Estoy feliz.

Sería más feliz si el tranvía no acabase de pasar por delante de mi cara.

Saco el móvil como puedo, intentando que no se me caigan las carpetas con los dibujos de mis alumnos. “He perdido el tranvía, otra vez. Lo siento, estoy allí en 20 minutos” tecleo rápido y envío al grupo de clase, casi todas madres que buscan algo que hacer cuando sus hijos adolescentes van al instituto.

Me siento en el banco de la parada, organizando las carpetas en mis piernas.

 

**ISAK**

Cuando lo veo no puedo creerlo. No puede ser. No quiero que esto sea real. Paro en seco. ¿Me voy? No puedo llegar más tarde de lo que estoy llegando, he perdido dos tranvías. Me pongo la capucha, miro hacia abajo, llego hasta la estación, pero no me acerco mucho a él. ¿No lo veo en cuatro años y, de repente, en una semana, lo veo dos veces?

Saco mi móvil, voy de pantalla en pantalla intentando distraerme. Saber que está ahí me pone nervioso, ¿me acerco? ¿qué le digo? No sé cuál sería su reacción, lo dejé yo…sí, hace cuatro años…pero lo dejé yo, probablemente cuando más me necesitaba. Lo miro de reojo, en persona en aún más magnético que en fotos. El tranvía se acerca, intento mantenerme lejos. Por favor que no me vea. Hoy no es mi día. Por favor que no me vea.

 

**EVEN**

Me levanto para ceder mi sitio a una mujer que va cargada de bolsas. Cuando me apoyo en la puerta del tranvía lo veo. Isak, otra vez. Está de perfil, bastante lejos de donde estoy, mirando por la ventana, la mirada perdida. Lo noto diferente.

Me enamoré del brillo de sus ojos. De la sonrisa siempre presente. De su piel suave contra la mia. De las cosas que me decía cuando estábamos solos. Isak era valiente, fuerte por los dos. Sin embargo, tenía sus problemas, o bueno, su gran problema, su madre. Había épocas que lloraba todas las noches en mi pecho, los dos en su cama, porque su madre le había llamado por teléfono para gritarle sobre alguna cosa que se le había pasado por la cabeza, otras en las que aparecía con las muñecas y los brazos llenos de moratones de pelear con ella. Era horrible, desgastado, nos quitaba las energías a los dos, le quitaba la sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos. Isak no podía lidiar conmigo y con ella. No podía. Lo entendí un año después. Y ahora lo vuelvo a pensar, después de tres años sin recordarlo, vuelvo a pensar en que aún le debo una disculpa por todo lo que le hice pasar.

Desde donde estoy me dan ganas de abrazarlo. Lo veo triste, débil. No aparta la mirada de la ventana. Quiero saber cómo está. Cómo está su madre. Si él consiguió entrar en medicina. Si su novio le quiere. Si le quiere bien. Si le quiere como se merece.

Intento dejar de pensar en él, dejar de mirarlo, bajo del tranvía. Mis alumnas esperando en la puerta de la academia, riñiéndome por el retraso mientras abro la puerta. Al menos puedo distraerme.

La clase pasa rápido. Estoy nervioso por la entrevista en la editorial. No sé si les gusta mi estilo o cómo dibujo. No sé qué tipo de proyecto es. No sé nada. Muchas gracias, Sonja.

Busco la carpeta con mis dibujos favoritos y hago una selección de los mejores, colores más brillantes, colores oscuros, trazos fuertes y más suaves, paso la mano por los pintados en acuarelas, huelo el papel, sonrío. Va a ir bien.

Llego diez minutos antes. Envío un mensaje rápido a Sonja. Al minuto está afuera, abriéndome la puerta para que entre.

“nerviso?” pone la mano en mi espalda, intentando tranquilizarme, me indica que me siente.  Mira la puerta de lo que supongo que es la oficina del jefe. “creo que la entrevista la hace el equipo de recursos humanos, pero no te preocupes porque aquí todos son muy simpáticos”

Asiento, tomando aire y apretando un poco la carpeta en mis manos. Sonja solo me sonríe tranquila

“seguro que va bien, estaban muy contentos con lo que les enseñé”

Cuando se abre la puerta me sobresalto un poco. Un chico más o menos de mi edad, vestido con pitillos y camisa de cuadros me dice que pase, sonriéndome y dándome una palmada en la espalda. Sonja me enseña los pulgares antes de cerrar la puerta.

Saludo a las otras cuatro personas que están sentadas alrededor de una mesa blanca. Parecen tranquilos, es un ambiente muy desenfadado y me voy tranquilizando.

“Even Bech Naesheim” lee uno de ellos, el que está sentado más cerca mia, de una hoja que parece que tiene muchos nombres. Yo asiento y dejo la carpeta sobre la mesa.

“Nosotros somos el equipo de recursos humanos, ninguno seremos tu jefe, pero somos los que decidimos si te quedas o no” me sonríe mientra repasa los dibujos que Sonja les dejó. No me tranquiliza absolutamente nada.

Nos quedamos callados, uno de ellos coge uno de los dibujos y se queda mirando, asintiendo mientras lo deja en su sitio.

“Tenemos que decir que tu trabajo nos gusta mucho para el proyecto que nos han pedido” uno de ellos, igual de joven que los demás, se apoya en el respaldo de la silla mientras se quita las gafas y aparta otro dibujo “son una serie de cuentos sobre las emociones, un proyecto educativo muy interesante para los primeros cursos de primaria”

Asiento otra vez, no sé qué decir, me siento un poco pequeño entre tantas miradas. Me aclaro la garganta

“he traído…” abro la carpeta y les voy pasando los papeles que hay dentro “…mm, varios trabajos a color, diferentes estilos, quizás os interese”

Los cinco van pasándose los dibujos, comentando cosas, el que me ha explicado el proyecto va separándolos en dos montones, supongo que es el que tiene más poder en el grupo. Se nota. Está demasiado seguro de sí mismo. No me gusta.

Cuando acaba de separar los dibujos me mira entrecerrando los ojos, escaneándome, finalmente, asiente.

“bien” dice simplemente, mira a su compañero de la derecha “creo que vamos a darte una oportunidad”

Abro los ojos como platos, mirándolos a todos, no sé qué decir, no sé cómo reaccionar.

“muchas gracias” digo, quizás muy excitado

Él asiente otra vez, los otros me sonríen.

“te enviaremos los detalles del proyecto mañana, el lunes a las 9 esperamos que tengas algunas ideas, no te estreses igualmente, no vas a trabajar solo”

Asiento otra vez mientras recojo los dibujos sin parar de sonreir

“Tienes mucho talento y Sonja ha dicho que eres muy responsable, espero que no nos defraudes” dice uno de ellos mientras salgo de la oficina

El cabeza de todos ellos me acompaña a la zona de trabajo

“Soy Oliver, por cierto” dice mientras me hace pasar a lo que supongo que es su despacho “seré lo más parecido a tu jefe, pero no te agobies por eso…supongo que sabrás que es un proyecto temporal”

Asiento mientras aceptó una taza de café

“igualmente, estamos considerando la contratación de ilustradores fijos, gente que pueda llevar a cabo varios estilos y se adapte fácilmente al ambiente de la empresa” me explica mientras le doy vueltas al café, coge una carpeta pequeña y me la pasa

“ahí está todo lo que necesitas saber, nombres de tus compañeros, empresa para la que vas a realizar el proyecto, horarios, días festivos, sueldo…todo” se toma el café de un trago y me sonríe “los viernes vamos a un bar cercano después del trabajo, me gustaría que fueras para conocer a tus compañeros y teniendo esta amiga tuya…” chasquea los dedos hacia mi

“Sonja” digo, frunciendo el ceño, extrañado

“Sonja” asiente “no te sentirás tan raro entre gente que no conoces…se te ve tímido, pero seguro que te adaptas bien” sonríe otra vez, ya no lo soporto y no llevo ni una hora con él

“Estaré allí entonces” digo, levantándome

Me acompaña hasta la entrada y se despide de mi, recordándome lo del pub una vez más.

Cuando estoy volviendo al tranvía sonrío aún más que antes, va todo perfecto, no me lo puedo creer. Envío otro mensaje a Sonja

*Even*

“me han contratado, ¡yay!, mi jefe es Oliver, ¿lo conoces? Me ha parecido un imbécil, pero me ha contratado, así que tengo sentimientos encontrados”

*Sonja*

“Estoy tan feliz por ti!!!!. No sé quién es Oliver, no debe ser de mi departamento, luego me informaré”

*Even*

“me ha dicho lo del bar de por la tarde, irás?, ¿puedes enviarme la ubicación?”

*Sonja*

“estas reuniones después de trabajar no puedes perdértelas, es cuando te enteras de todo!!, te envío luego un mensaje con la ubicación. Ves allí sobre las 18:00, no seas muy puntual, aunque eso no es difícil para ti…"

*Even*

“muy graciosa. gracias por recomendarme Sonja, te debo una muy grande"

*Sonja*

“lo sé. Nos vemos luego, un beso”

*Even*

“un beso, te quiero”

 

Solo me da tiempo a dejar las carpetas y cambiarme la ropa antes de tener que volver a irme. Estoy relajado. Feliz. Sé que voy a caer bien. Siempre caigo bien, sobretodo desde que empecé a estar más seguro de mi mismo. Además, no son completos desconocidos, los ví en la última “fiesta” que organizaron. Espero que lo de hoy tenga más de fiesta que la anterior.

Me pongo una camiseta negra, pitillos negros y la chaqueta vaquera, cartera, llaves, móvil. Todo.

Llego al bar veinte minutos tarde, veo a Sonja apoyada en la barra hablando animadamente con otra compañera

“hola” le digo mientras le beso la mejilla

“Even!” ella me abraza mientras me pasa una cerveza “he podido averiguar que Oliver efectivamente es un poco imbécil, buen chico, pero se le ha subido a la cabeza el poder que tiene” me dice disimulada, yo me rio “aún no sé quién es”

Lo busco con la mirada, él me ve antes y se acerca

“es el que viene andando hacia nosotros” le digo rápidamente mientras me acerco la cerveza a la boca

Sonja lo mira y se queda callada, su cara cambiando de repente “qué pasa?” le digo preocupado, Oliver ha parado un momento a saludar a otros compañeros

“Even, ese chico es el novio de…” empieza, yo ya he desconectado cuando lo veo entrar por la puerta “...Isak” susurra Sonja, sabiendo que ya lo he visto

Nuestras miradas se encuentran por primera vez en cuatro años. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Me tiembla un poco la cerveza en la mano. Siento mis piernas más débiles. Siempre algo tiene que salir mal.

\--------------------------------

_“Cause once you navigate these troubled waters_  
_I believe that someday you'll return”_

 


	4. Twentythousand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón perdón y perdón por tardar tantísimo, estoy a una semana de acabar la carrera y se me ha juntado todo!!. Mil gracias por tomaros unos minutos para leer esta historia!

EXES - twentythousand 

_“and it don't sound the same the way he says my name_

_you're my first fall_

_twentythousand feet tall”_

_\----------------------------------_

**ISAK**

No sé cuándo tomé la decisión de ir a esa maldita fiesta. Estoy llegando al bar donde Oliver me ha dicho que estarían y ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

Hoy es el peor día de la semana con diferencia, solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir hasta el lunes. Últimamente todas las noches discuto con Oliver, cada vez tengo más claro que estamos aguantando esto porque no queremos estar solos, no quiero estar solo. Discutimos y termino rogándole que no me deje. Tengo miedo; miedo de que si caigo ya no vuelva a levantarme, de encontrarme a la deriva una vez más, de tener que sobrevivir a esto sin ayuda de nadie.

Pero aquí estoy, entrando en el bar donde tendré que aguantar una vez más las historias de los compañeros de trabajo de Oliver, compañeros que sé que no lo soportan porque se le ha subido el jefe a la cabeza. Sí, yo también lo he notado. El único que no lo nota es él.

El bar está lleno. Un grupo de chicas están en la puerta, me saludan cuando paso, les sonrío. Tomo aire, abro la puerta.

Las luces están bajas, mucha gente de pie hablando, otra tanta en la barra. Voy pasando entre los grupos, algunos me miran y me sonríen, otros no me conocen, otros hacen como que no me conocen. Veo a Oliver que está andando hacia la barra, parándose a hablar con dos compañeros de los que no recuerdo el nombre. Miro hacia donde Oliver se dirige.

Mierda.

Definitivamente me ha visto. No hay vuelta atrás. Le estoy aguantando la mirada. _Isak, aparta la mirada._

No sé qué hacer, no sonrío, no saludo, simplemente me quedo mirándolo a los ojos, casi sin avanzar, dudando si seguir andando o no. Trago el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta, respiro hondo. Creo que no recuerdo cómo hablar.

Voy hacia Oliver que me mira extrañado, le beso la mejilla mientras él me pregunta si me pasa algo. Niego con la cabeza y consigo sonreír a medias.

“ven, te voy a presentar a nuestra nueva adquisición” deja su mano en mi espalda baja, empujandome un poco hacia donde están Even y Sonja, a la que acabo de ver.

Even está igual que yo, eso me tranquiliza. Tiene la misma cara de haber visto un fantasma, quieto, mudo, sin pestañear y moviendo sus labios sin que le salga una palabra. ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¿hacer como que no lo conozco? No, eso sería injusto, le conozco. Le conozco mucho. Y él lo sabe. Sonja lo sabe. Oliver sonríe a mi lado de oreja a oreja. Él no se da cuenta de que está forzando la destrucción del mundo con este encuentro.

“Isak, él es Even” dice, mirándonos a los dos. Even no ha apartado la mirada desde que me ha visto entrar, Sonja parece incómoda, sin saber qué decir.

Yo le tiendo mi mano erraticamente, recuperándome un poco cuando él la acerca también. No podemos apartar la mirada del otro. De repente vuelvo a la realidad cuando nuestras manos se juntan. Golpeo el nudo de mi garganta más fuerte que antes, me aclaro la voz.

“nos conocemos” digo, inseguro, esperando la reacción de Even

Suelto su mano, no sabiendo dónde dejarla. Veo como Sonja respira más tranquila, su sonrisa volviendo a su cara. Even traga el nudo que supongo que él también tiene. Asiente con la cabeza hacia Oliver. Vuelve su mirada hacia mi

“Isak…” su voz casi en un susurro, se muerde el labio “ha pasado mucho tiempo”

Oliver nos mira sonriendo

“no puedo creerlo!” está feliz, no ha notado nada. Increíble. “¿de qué os conocéis?”

Oliver me mira expectante, yo le sonrío, luego lo vuelvo a mirar a Even

“Íbamos al mismo instituto” dice él

“estuvimos juntos” digo yo, a la vez.

Even me mira, sorprendido de que lo haya dicho, de que haya recordado.

“fuimos pareja durante el instituto” aclara él

Oliver se ríe, levantando las cejas y apretando el brazo de Even

“el mundo es un pañuelo!” está contento. Yo aliviado.

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza. Sonja se enconde detrás de su copa intentando disimular la sonrisa que se le ha formado ante la situación. Even le da un pequeño codazo. Yo sonrío.

“bueno, es nuestro nuevo ilustrador” dice Oliver, pasándome una cerveza y pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros

“enhorabuena” le digo, en voz baja, aunque sé que me ha oído. Me sonríe.

Oliver habla. Habla muchísimo. Con Sonja, con Even, les cuenta la locura que le ha pedido algún cliente, se ríe, bromea, me mira de vez en cuando, sigue hablando.

Even no está prestando atención. Se ríe por quedar bien. Pide otra cerveza. Sonja le mira para que no beba más. Él se molesta. Me mira. Sonríe divertido al ver mi cara de aburrimiento. Intento distraerme con el móvil. Saber que Even está delante me hace temblar.

Está apoyado contra la barra, de vez en cuando toca la cintura de Sonja, como animándola para que aguante la conversación con Oliver. Me mira. Me escanea. Su sonrisa haciéndose cada vez menos disimulada conforme pasa el tiempo. Yo estoy sentado al lado de mi novio, incómodo, sin querer cruzar la mirada con Even, porque caería otra vez. Cuatro años no han sido suficientes.

Maldigo el tiempo porque lo ha hecho mejorar. Está mejor que antes, más atractivo, con más cuerpo, más relajado, más… _joder_.

De repente le dice algo a Sonja al oído, ella asiente

“disculpadme” dice, interrumpiendo una de las historias interminables de Oliver “salgo un momento a fumar”

Yo suelto una risa baja. Él la ha notado. Sabe por qué es. Levanta una ceja hacia mi y me hace un gesto muy disimulado para que lo acompañe. No sé ni siquiera si ha sido un gesto para que le siga, pero mi cabeza dice que sí.

“Voy a que me de un poco el aire también” le digo a Oliver, quien me deja paso para que vaya, sonriéndome y dándome un beso antes de irme.

Even aparta la mirada. Lo he notado.

Vamos los dos a la calle sin decirnos nada, yo siguiéndolo, mi cuerpo temblando detrás de él. _Qué estoy haciendo._

En la calle hace frío, hay pequeños grupos de gente hablando. Even se va hacia la derecha, alejándose un poco. Se apoya en la pared del bar, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

Yo lo miro. Embobado.

Da una calada y al soltar el humo me mira, sonriendo, relajado, pasa la lengua por su labio superior

“¿no vas a decir nada?” escucho su voz, más profunda que antes. Le miro, está divertido ante la situación. Tomo aire. Yo también puedo jugar a esto.

“el apretón de manos no ha hecho justicia a todo el tiempo que ha pasado” digo, intentando parecer seguro con mis palabras

Él se ríe y se acerca, abriendo los brazos hacia mi. Nos abrazamos. No puedo creerlo.

Mi cabeza está apoyada en su hombro. Respiro su perfume disimuladamente. Cierro los ojos. El abrazo está siendo más largo que cualquier otro abrazo, aunque me parece un segundo.

Cuando se separa estamos más cerca que antes. Carraspeo y miro hacia mis pies. Tomo toda la valentía que tengo dentro. _Normaliza esto o no va a acabar bien. Isak, concéntrate. Tu novio está dentro. Tu actual novio está dentro. Even ya está superado. Lo está._

“ha pasado muchísimo tiempo” digo, sin poder creérmelo aún

Él asiente, soltando el humo del cigarro otra vez. Me mira. Sus ojos se sienten más fuertes que nunca en mi. No entiendo cómo hace para atraerme de esta manera.

“¿siempre hace eso?” me pregunta de repente, yo le miro, sin entenderlo, él se rie “Oliver” aclara “¿siempre tiene tantas historias que contar?”

Me rio, miro un momento hacia la puerta del bar. Asiento

“Oliver es muy…sociable” digo, no muy seguro de cómo describirlo

Even le da otra calada al cigarro

“¿cuánto lleváis?” intenta disimular su interés. No lo consigue. Sonrío por dentro

“un año y poco” digo, intentando quitarle importancia. _Por qué intento quitarle importancia_

Él repite en voz baja mi respuesta, luego me mira divertido “¿llevas un año y poco sin hablar cuando estás con él y más gente?”

Me quedo callado, no lo entiendo. Mi cerebro funciona más lento que nunca. Me pone nervioso su presencia.

“Las dos veces que te he visto con él simplemente dejabas que él hablase, no se te ve cómodo”

Lo miro extrañado, un poco molesto

“Oliver es mi novio, claro que estoy cómodo con él” y es verdad. Oliver puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca me he sentido mal a su alrededor “tiende a llevarse la atención de la gente, nada más” lo miro más molesto que antes cuando él simplemente me sonrie

Tira el cigarro ya casi consumido a un cenicero cercano. Se acerca un poco más, puedo notar que está casi tocándome

“no he escuchado ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho ahí dentro” me dice casi susurrando “parece que tiendes a llevarte toda _mi_ atención” y se va.

Me quedó allí parado, viendo como entra en el bar sin mirar atrás. ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan seguro? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Even al que le tenía que rogar para que se me acercara un mínimo cuando estabámos en público? Intento recuperarme antes de entrar otra vez. Busco desesperado a Oliver. Tengo que quitarme la sensación de Even de encima.

Hay gente que ha empezado a bailar en una pequeña pista, sé que Oliver no tiene ningún problema, así que cuando lo encuentro le pido que me acompañe. Él se alegra, se merece que lo haga sonreir, está aguantando por los dos, lo está intentando. Lo llevo en medio de la pista, Even está bailando con Sonja y un grupo de gente cuando me ve. En la distancia levanta la ceja, divertido, sonriéndome. Miro a Oliver, que está de espaldas a él, intento mantener mi atención en mi novio. Pongo mis brazos en sus hombros mientras él me acerca por la cintura. Lo beso, intentando reafirmarme en esta relación. En esta, no es la de hace cuatro años.

No puedo evitarlo. Abro los ojos y miro directamente a Even mientras mis labios están encima de los de mi novio. Él no quita los ojos de encima mio. Aparto los ojos cuando noto que Oliver corta el beso, me reafirmo más en su cuerpo. Le sonrío. Me sonríe.

En mi cabeza aparece otra sonrisa.

\--------------------------

_“And i know it'll kill me but you're the only way i wanna end_

_you're the only way I wanna end_

_for you, i'd fall all over again”_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia!, espero vuestros comentarios y si tenéis canciones que os gustarían que inspirasen algún capítulo solo tenéis que decirlo!


End file.
